The Three Musketeers
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy work for a King but asks them to find Princess Kairi, who has gone missing and the guys only get 10 days to find her or its off with their heads! Join them as they travel to other worlds inorder to find the Princess before their tim
1. Chapter I

**And its about time I made a start on this one! Probery one of the best me and Meeks have done, Anyways the summery proberly sucked when you first clicked on it so I apoilges for that (Stupid spelling!) Anyways, I hope you like this one, I do, but hey I'm writting it :D **

**- Oh I will say this again, this has nothing to do with the Book 'The Three Musketeers' nor is it a pardoy of it just happens to have musketeers metioned in it and so we called it this :D Just letting ya know**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zelda in anyway what-so-ever! They belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Nintendo (Z) I don't own any Characters and Blah Blah Blah :D Ok I'm done On with fic!**

**

* * *

**

The Three Musketeers

Chapter I - So It Begins or something like that

_Story by Meeko_

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

* * *

**O**ne upon time...in some Kingdom far away (You can see where this is going can't you) there lived three people named Sora, a boy, Donald, a duck and Goofy, a dog. They worked at the Castle of Tylonshire. They were all friends, of course, and they all dreamed of becoming Musketeers, but they all had problems that stopped them. Donald was a Coward, Goofy was stupid and Sora was under-age (Well he was 14) King Link didn't parlicer like them anyways so that didn't help. They worked as toliet cleaners for this King and for ages they kept on dreaming-- Until one day...

* * *

One day, the cool, the happy and the un-happy were busy doing there job of cleaning the toilets. Sora stopped his work and sighed, his friends Donald and Goofy went to his side;

"This blows" he mummbled

"No kidden" commented Donald

Goofy thought for a bit before asking "Why are we here?"

"Because we are poor peasents who need a job!" snapped Donald

Sora rolled his eyes "But Still..." he started, then gave a grin "I wish I was a Musketeer!"

"Me too!" added Goofy

Donald gave a smile (for the first time proberly ever!) "Well I..." he started, Sora and Goofy smiled back at him

"Don't!"

The smiled left the others faces "Bu-- Why?" asked Sora, finally

"Its Impossible! Who I mean who would acuatly want us as muskateers!" shouted the duck "Sora your underage, Goofy your too stupid and I'm a coward!" he finished

Goofy frowned a bit "Donald! Were's your faith! Did ya lose it somewhere?" he asked

"I didn't lose it; I sold it on E-bay" Donald answered

"But!" protested Sora

Donald pointed a feathery finger at Sora, which cut him off "But me no Buts!"

"Hoo-rah, lets do our daily forture!" Goofy exclaimed, Donald and Sora stared at him "oh god..." groaned Donald, holding his head in his hands

Goofy proceeded to pull out a fourte teller machine, he puts 50p in and pulls the lever on it, the machine rattles and jumps around a bit, then a bit of paper comes out. Goofy grabbed it and read it outloud "And its says 'Your Fortunes will change'" he stopped reading and looked up "That sounds good!"

"Yep" Sora agreed

Donald rolled his eyes and made for the door "Great well if it does come and get me" Donald was about to leave but then the door opened and flattened Donald againest the wall

"The King Wants you!" said the servant

Sora jumped into the air "Hurrah!" he exclaimed

"Maybe our luck is finally changing" Goofy said

A muffled sound came from the door, it sounded like "Yeah, Great, Yeah..."

* * *

**In the Throne Room, the trio were set before King Link and his Queen, Zelda**

"Ya called?" asked Sora, a little rudely

King Link looked at them "Don't Stand too close" he said and then added "You stink!"

"What a surprise..." mumbled Donald

"What do you want, your highness?" asked Goofy

King Link sighed sadly "My Poor Princess Kairi has been Kidnapped..."

"Aww too bad!" Donald said

Queen Zelda took over the conversation "And we want you to find her for us"

"So what do we get for it? Nothing?" Sora snorted

The Queen smiled "You shall be Muskateers"

"WHAT!" cried Sora

"WHAT" exclaimed Donald

"What?" asked Goofy "I could hear you then?"

Even the King said a little surprised "What?" The Queen contuied "Yes, because you will travel to different lands, fight enimes if so and find our missing child"

"But--" protested King Link

Queen Zelda gave a glare "No buts!"

"But they're insanse" whispered King Link to his wife "So be it" his wife whispered back

The King sighed and mummbled "...Alright" unfortunedly for him, the trio overheard him

"YEY" they cried

King Link folded his arms and thought a bit, then said "Be back here in 20 days or you'll all be be-head!"

"We can do it in 19" said Goofy, bodly

The King glared at him "18"

"17"

"16"

"15"

"14"

"13"

"12"

"11"

Goofy opened his mouth to contiue but Donald and Sora had enough and with a cry of "GOOFY!" Donald jumped on Goofy and started strangling him, Sora started to pull Donald off of him

"10..." Goofy manged gasp out

Donald was completely losing it "GOOFY!" he bellowed

"Goofy, Shut it" Sora warned

King Link thought about it and then said "10 it is then; Now get going!"

"Yes Sir!" the guys said and ran off

**

* * *

**

**In the Libary...**

"What the hell are you doing in the Libary?" asked Sora to Leon

Leon glared at him "Nice repection to the King's Son"

"Your the King's Son!" gasped Sora

Leon looked worried "Just forget I said that"

**

* * *

**

**ON THE GUMMI SHIP**

"Hmmm where could the Princess be..?" mused Sora to himself

Goofy thought Sora was talking to him "How in the world would I know?" he replied

"Be quite! I'm trying to drive!" shouted Donald, from the drives seat

Sora looked at Goofy and asked shyly "Goofy, we're are we going?"

"Ummmm?" thought Goofy, outloud

"Oh lordy! You don't know!" Sora groaned

Donald, suddenly, gave a loud shout "GUYS! I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What?" asked both Sora and Goofy both at the same time

Donald looked at them, scaredly "SPACE MONKEYS!"

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you talking about!" asked Sora, not beliveing Donald

Donald glared at Sora "What I said; SPACE MONKEYS!"

Goofy looked freaked out "What are they!" he asked

"They work for someone called...Ummm...Can't think of his name but---" Donald was cut off when he looked out the window "OH MY GOD!" he shouted

Sora rolled his eyes, annoyedly "What now!"

"There gonna get us! They've ramed into are ship! They're comming in!" panicked Donald

Sora sighed and turned to the door of the ship and there was a Space Monkey looking at him "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, The Guys all cowered in a corner as the Monkeys grab 'em

**

* * *

**

**Oh no! What will happen to our trio! Where will they end up, better still how will this affect there quest for the princess? Who knows, I do, but I'm not telling :P **

**Anyways Stay tuned for Chapter Two :D (Working on it as we read, lol)**


	2. Chapter II

**YEY New Chapter (Guess everyone's sick of my Yey's at the begining huh?) anyways I  
was in a good mood so I did two chapters today (Hence this being up so quick) I still  
haven't finished the script version of this story off so updating might be slow, but I'll try and keepup P.s: Sorry the Title of this Chapter sucks; I wasn't particalrly thinking today :D**

_Thanks to_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it, heheheh anyways  
sorry about my Zelda fic disappering, but if you check out my Profile page you'll find out why  
-cough- Cool! Your updating your story, thats nice to hear, I feel the same way (About having the PS2 nicked) My brother usally has it and he doesn't even play it offten. I shall proberly go and get my Deep Jungle chapter up for the KH: Before the Chronicles, but till then catch ya later (Why do I keep saying that? -Shrug-) **

**KHfreak1992: Thanks for reviewing :D Really glad your enjoying the Fic**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kin****gdom Hearts or Zelda in anyway what-so-ever! They belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Nintendo (Z) I don't own any Characters and Blah Blah Blah...lets start this**

* * *

The Three Musketeers

Chapter II - Looking for answers in Neverland

_Story by Meeko_

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

_

* * *

_

**-NEVERLAND-**

"Ack! Now what?" asked Sora as he looked at his surondings

Goofy wasn't usally the one to complain, but for like the first time ever started to bewail their fate "What a sad life we now have to live; Trapped in a Ship, A Pirate Ship! To boot!"

"Pah" snorted Donald "My magic will fix this, FIRGRA!" and shot a fire ball at the door, but the door was wooden so it got set on fire

"PUT IT OUT!" shouted Goofy

Sora nodded quickly "YEAH!" he added "MAKE IT QUICK!"

"Ok; BLIZGRA!" Donald cried and froze the door, putting the flames out, then for an odd reason the ice shattered and they could see the fire had made a large-ish hole

Donald and Sora stared and had a look on their face like _How the hell is that poissible? _"Cool!" exclaimed Goofy, and Donald smacked his head

"Lets look for Peter Pan" suggested Sora

Donald gave a sigh "Oh boy..."

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Where the hell is he?" asked Sora, to no-one in particler as they looked for Peter Pan

The guys stopped walking, Sora and Donald were planning on giving up untill Goofy said "Look up there!"

"What!" snapped Donald, glaring at him

The others followed where Goofy finger was pointing "I think its Peter and Wendy!" Goofy said, and sure enough they could see a light blue and green thing

"They're here!" gasped Sora "The Monkeys got them too"

Donald shook his head "Or they must'va been kidnapped by Captain Hook" then he quickly added "It's pretty obvious"

"Cheeky Codfish" snorted Sora

"There upstairs though, we are just looking up through a hole in the celling" reminded Goofy

Sora marched boldly to the door "Ok lets go!" he ordered

* * *

**A BIT LATER**

"Donald! Get down from there its Dangerous!"

Donald gave a snort as Sora called up to him, all the duck was doing was climbing a ladder. What was wrong with that?

"Danger-Smager!" Donald snapped

Unfortunatly, Donald didn't notice a flying heartless, who was flying around, the Heartless saw him and attcked him "OWWWWWW!" the duck screamed

"Told ya" snorted Sora, as he killed the heartless

Donald glared "Shut it"

"Boo!" said a Pirate Monkey (A/N: Reletives of Space Monkeys)

Sora gave a scream of annoyance and killed it "Pirate Bloody Monkeys!" he added

"Pah, Whatever..." mummbled Donald, who had gotten down of the ladder, then started to walk off until..."WHOA!" as he fell down a hole

Adventully, Sora wandered over to the hole "Hmmm? What down here?" he asked himself and looked down the hole "Oh, an angry little Donald"

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" bellowed the duck

Sora stared pulling faces at Donald "Tuff!" he grinned

"Hey there, Donald!" called Goofy down the hole (Yep, he decied to come over) Goofy, also, was standing on the edge of the hole

Sora looked worried "Goofy, thats not a safe place to be..."

"Why?" asked Goofy, but too late, he lost his balance and fell down "Owww..." he groaned

Donald, who was being crushed by Goofy, shouted "YOU THINK THAT HURT, WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Let's contiune" said Sora, as he jummped down

* * *

**LATER; UPSTAIRS...**

"OK! IF HE ISN'T IN HERE, I'M GOING!" snapped Donald, they had been walking around lost and hungry for ages and he was getting sick of it

Goofy nodded in agreement "Me too"

"Come on" Sora said and went in the room, the others followed

Donald looked around "Theres.." he started

_Long Pause_

"NO ONE HERE!" finished Donald

Goofy gave a shurg "So much for that" he commented

"But-- Goofy you said!" asked Sora, deeply confused

Donald faced Goofy "Goofy..." he said

"What?"

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT SOCKS!" thundered Donald, pointing to a pair of light blue and green socks

Sora smacked his head "Great going Goofy!"

"Oops" was all Goofy could say

Sora, for once, turned to Donald and asked "Well? Now what?"

"If only Peter Pan was here" sighed Donald

"You called?"

Sora and Goofy jumped; It was Peter Pan "PETER!" they both exclaimed

"It's about flippin time too!" snapped Donald, tapping his webbed foot

"Where have you been?" asked Sora

Peter Pan shruged "Taking Wendy home"

"DRATS" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy. Goofy paused "Why are we saying 'drats'?"

"Lets go to the top deck!" interuppted Peter Pan

_-Sora's Moblie Phone rings- _

Sora grumbled and pulled the phone out and answered it "'Ello?" he asked "Oh King Link sir!"

"Oh boy..." Donald was heard to groan

"Yep" Sora was saying "We're in Neverland; the Space Monkeys got us; Huh?-- Making it up, no wait!" **-CLICK- **Sora glared and shoved the phone into his pocket "The Bastard thought I was making it up!"

Peter Pan had decied to proceed to the top deck and Goofy had disappered. Donald looked up at Sora "Don't worry; I would't belive you either" and walked off

"Thanks" smiled Sora, then he thought about it "Hey!" he snapped and ran after them

* * *

**They all go up to the top deck and start kill monsters**

Peter Pan, while attacking a monster, did his un-famous war cry of "COOKADOODLEDOO!"

"Who is making that infernal noise!" snapped Sora, looking around

After they finish killing the Heartless "Donald, have you forgotten our purpose?" Sora asked

"Ummm? Yes!" Donald replied

"We have to find the Princess!" shouted Sora

Donald gave a sheepish grin and shruged "Oh yeah..."

"Peter, have you seen the Princess?" Sora asked Peter Pan

Peter Pan just stared at him "...No"

"Oh darn" mummbled Donald

Sora jummped up and down "We have to find the Princess in 10 days or we all die!" he shouted trying to remind everyone

"Oh Dilly Do" was all Peter Pan could say

"Quick! We must get back to the Gummi Ship!" Sora ordered

* * *

**IN THE PIRATE SHIPS CABIN**

"Monsters!" exclaimed Sora, as the first thing he met as they walked in the door was monsters

Peter Pan looked worriedly at Sora "What do we do!" he asked

"I'll stop them" Sora said as he got a spell ready

Meanwhile; Donald was attacking (For once) a heartless and shouting cries of "DIE"

"STOP!" Sora cried, casting the spell on several heartless; It didn't take long for Sora and Peter Pan to attack each heartless aload of time so that it would explode when it came un-stopped

"Thats the end of them" smiled Peter Pan

Sora sighed and streched "We have to wait for the monsters to die"

"Whats wrong with Donald?" Peter Pan asked as he noticed Donald, frozen, in the act of attacking a heartless

Sora rolled his eyes at this "There has **always** been something wrong with Donald!" he snapped

"But he isn't moving"

"What?"

It seemed to take a moment for it to settle in what had happened "OH MY GOD! YOU STOPPED HIM!" exclaimed Peter Pan

"Rubbish" snorted Sora, but then he decied to poke Donald "Hehehehehe" he sniggered

Peter Pan looked upset "Stops about to wear off" he mummbled, he was upset that Donald would become un-stopped

"Damit!" shouted Sora, to no-one, but then started to hum the countdown music, when he finished the Monsters blow up and Donald starts moving again

"Wow, you killed them quickly" commented Donald, walking over to them

Sora and Peter Pan were trying hard not to laugh but in the end couldn't hide it "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed

"What?" asked Donald

Peter Pan manged to stop laughed and say "Sora used stop on you!"

"Rubbish!" snorted Donald "You can only use that spell on Monsters!"

Peter Pan and Sora looked at each other "HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" they laughed again

"I'll be on the Gummi Ship" mummbled Donald and walked off, leaving Sora and Peter Pan to laugh on their own

* * *

**ON THE GUMMI SHIP**

"How'd It go?" asked Goofy

Donald glared at Goofy as he walked in the Ship "You didn't have to leave ya know!" he snapped

"I wanted too" Goofy replied

"Well we learned nothing!" sighed Sora, as he walked into the Gummi Ship, he hadn't even had the chance to sit down until his Moblie rings. Grumbling he answered "'ello? Uh huh, ok, great we'll be there. Bye"

Donald sat in the pliot seat, Goofy bounced on his seat "Stop that" groaned Donald at Goofy, and then turned to face Sora "And who was that?" he asked

"King Triton of the Merpeople, he has information about the Princesses Whereabouts" Sora said

"A King!" exclaimed Goofy, who had by this time stopped bouncing

Sora shoved goofy out of his seat (Which was were Sora usally sat) "Yep" he answered

"Well lets go!" Donald shouted and they zoomed off

**

* * *

**

**What clues will the king give the three of them? What world will they vist next? Who knows! Find out Next Time in The Three Musketeers!**


	3. Chapter III

**I LIVE! -Cough- anyways yes its up, Chapter flaming three! Can't be helped. I am deciding whether or not to edit the story Meeks made, I am struggling with some parts of it, so I might change it.**

_**Thanks to...**_

**KHfreak1992**** Thanks for reviewing! Glad your liking it, Hmm I'm un-sure about the paring...I might put that paring in, I'll think about it**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion**** Thanks for the review! What the hecks Naruto? (Builds a wall to protect self from fans of ummm? Whatever it is) Glad you liked the last chapter! I got thumbs up, YES! **

**The Shadowfox Mistress**** Thanks for reviewing me fic! Yes this shall be fun...(Evil laughter) No I'm afried only Zelda and Link shall be the only Zelda characters here**

**Other Zelda Characters: Un-fair!**

**Kat Angel711**** Thanks for review the story! Glad your enjoying it and you find it funny! Hooray!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zelda in anyway what-so-ever! They belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Nintendo (Z) I don't own any Characters and Blah Blah Blah :D Ok I'm done On with fic!**

* * *

**The Three Musketeers**

Chapter III: The day goes from bad to worse

_Story by Meeko_

_Written by Xiao Tanaka_

* * *

**AT ALANTICA**

"You swim before the rules of the sea; King--" started Sebastian

King Trition cut the crab off "Shut up! I can tell them who I am thank you very much!" he snapped

"...yes, your majesty"

Goofy looked surprised "Gosh and we think Link's bad"

"He is..." mumbled Donald

"What?" asked Goofy

Donald started to whistle "Nothing"

"Resourses tell me that you should go to a World called Deep Jungle!" King Trition told Sora and co

Donald looked annoyed "That sucks"

"Thanks bye!" smiled Sora and he and his friends swam off

"Wait! I didn't tell you why!" called King Trition after them, but too late! They were gone

* * *

**AFTER HOURS OF TRAVELING THEY GET TO DEEP JUNGLE**

"This place sucks!" snorted Sora

Goofy nodded in agreement "Yep"

"Lets go find some civilisation!" Donald said, and they marched off somewhere

They had only walked for about 5 minutes, Sora moblie phone rung and Sora answered it "Hello? Oh Daisy Hi!"

"Oh damit..." mummbled Donald

"Sure you can speak with Donald, here ya go" smiled Sora, evily at his duck friend

Donald sighed and took the phone from Sora "Hello?" he asked, but soon he was seen to cringe "Look Dasiy I'm sorry about our date but something's come up-- NO listen to me I will be exacuted if I don't find the bloody princess! I WILL BE BEHEADED WOMAN AND THAT MEANS I WILL SHOW UP AT THE BLOODY DATE LOOKING LIKE THE FREAKING HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" -Click- "She hung up on me..." he finished

"...whoa" was all Sora could say

Goofy sighed "I know you should hear them together in person" he told Sora

"I think not" Sora said, firmly

"Lets proceed!" glared Donald, stomping off

* * *

They climb up to the vines, the guys went to swing on the vines, and they started singing to the theme of Geroge of the jungle

Sora:

_"Sora"_

-

Donald:

_"Donald"_

-

Goofy:

_"Goofy"_

-

Sora:

_"Of the Jungle"_

-

Together:

_"Strong as we can be"_

-

Together:

_"-They do rubbish Tarzan cries-"_

-

Goofy:

_"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"_

-

Donald:

_"Yeah, watch out for that--"_

**WHAM!**

Goofy:

_"Ouch..."_

-

Donald:

_"Pain..."_

-

Sora:

_"Cringe..."_

-

They fall down into the Hippo Lagoon

* * *

**LATER;**

"I'm starving" groaned Sora

Goofy nodded "Me too, Sora"

"Yep" agreed Donald "Let's call..."

"THE PIZZA PLACE!" exclaimed the guys all at the same time

Goofy looked confused "Wait we're the Jungle?" he said, puzzeled

"They deliver, my friend, they deliver..." smiled Donald

Sora called up the Pizza Place on his Moblie "Hello, can we have a Pizza, thanks!"

"Is that it!" exclaimed Donald, surprised about how short hte call was

Sora nodded "They say It'll be here in 5 seconds or less or the meals free"

"Rubbish!" snorted Donald, but then the Pizza fell from the sky and into Donald's Hands "Ok I take that back!"

A ship flew down and Sora gave the person inside the money "Thank you!" Sora called as the ship flew away

"Let's eat!" said Goofy

After they eat they go and suceed to cross the vines, they later arrvie at the Tree House

"But I still don't get it; the King told us to go to the Jungle but he didn't tell us...Why?" Donald asked his friends

Sora rubbed his chin "Hmmm? Maybe Tarzan will know!" he exclaimed

* * *

**LATER AT THE CAMP**

"Hi Jane" said Sora, as he, Donald and Goofy walked in the tent

Jane smiled "Hello! Please make yourselfs at home"

"Maybe that's a clue!" exclaimed Sora

Donald covered his face with his hands "Oh god..."

"At home? Maybe the Princess true home is the Jungle that means she's somewhere around here; Lets go!" Sora dragged his friends after him as he ran out the Tent

* * *

**AT THE TREE HOUSE**

"Waste of time coming here" snorted Donald

"He's right" agreed Goofy

Sora sighed "Let's contiue"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Donald

Sora bit his lip "I mean; Let's look for the Princess!"

"Well sorry" mummbled Goofy

"Don't get snotty with me!" boomed Sora

Donald intruppted "Can we GO now?" he asked

"YES!" snapped Sora

* * *

**THEY GO DOWN THE JUNGLE SLIDER**

"Weeeee!" smiled Sora

"This is fun!" grinned Goofy

Donald happened to get hit by every branch "Gag me" he groaned

* * *

**LATER; AT THE CLIFFS**

"Well we haven't check this place out" examined Sora

Donald rolled his eyes "Oh and how's this gonna help?"

"Maybe she's in that cave?" pointed out Goofy

"Exactly!" Sora siad

Donald sighed "Oh lord"

* * *

**IN THE CAVES**

"Where do we go now?" asked Goofy

Donald gazed upwards "Up I guess" he suggested

"Was that supose to be funny? Because it wasn't!" snapped Sora

Donald gave Sora a icey look "I didn't ask your opion!"

"Oh no, not again" whinned Goofy

"Not again what?" asked Sora

Goofy glared "You two fighting!"

"Surprise..." mumbled Donald

"Well lets explore" said Sora

Donald sighed yet again "I take it this will take a while..." he grummbled

**TWO HOURS LATER!**

"Yey! We found a cave!" exclaimed Sora

Donald glared at Sora "What do we care? IT TOOK US TWO FLAMING HOURS TO GET HERE!"

"So?" asked Sora

"But don't you remmber we have a deadline?" said Goofy, point to his watch...which came outta no-where

Donald added, dryly "Literly"

"I don't give a tiderlers toot about that! We found a cave!" exclaimed Sora

"Oh! That makes all the differance" Donald snorted, sarcasticly

Sora smiled "Yes It does, the Princess might be here" and he walked into it

"Good Point" agreed Goofy

"Am I the only sane one?" asked Donald to no-one and the two followed Sora

"OK I'VE HAD IT!" bellowed Donald as they went in

Goofy looked puzzeled "Have what?" he asked

"ALL THIS FUSS AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE!" the duck boomed

"Shut up! Look someones eaten a fruit, maybe she came here and took it" said Sora, annoyed

Donald then went red with rage and Goofy murrmered "Ooooo"

"Anyways, now where do we always get food from?" Sora rubbed his chin, then he clicked his fingers "Oh I know! Agrabah!" he exclaimed

Donald gave a loud snort of "Your therioes are pretty mucked up!"

"Why's that!" snapped Sora

"Why the hell would she be in flaming Agrabah!" asked Donald, ticked off

Sora glared back "I don't know, I'm just trying to find her!"

"Would you two just cut this out?" intruppted Goofy

Sora and Donald hollered back "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted" snapped Goofy

Donald faced Sora and hissed "I hate you Sora!"

"Thats great because SO DO I!" bellowed Sora at Donald

"And just because I haven't had anything decent to say and that your all being so horrible; I hate you guys too!" Goofy said firmly

Donald looked up to the heavens "FINALLY!" and after that they turned their backs on each other

"Well, we should get going to Agrabah then!" said Sora, after a silence

Donald glared at Sora "Good!"

"Fine!" snapped Goofy

"Sorted!" finished Sora

They go to leave looking all dramatic

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER III**

**OMG! What have I done to them? -shrug- I am afried to say I can't contiune this one at the time being due to lack of inparation :-( its so sad...anyways I have to work on a VERY long overdue project aka fanfic **

**Till the next chapter whether its put up, catch ya later!**


End file.
